


Are You Really Making Me A Birthday Cake?

by anotherblight (orphan_account)



Series: It's 2am buy you're craving cake tumblr promp [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anotherblight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's 2am but you're craving cake and we're both up anyway so let's bake in our underwear AU" promp from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Really Making Me A Birthday Cake?

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted here: http://mikewazowskitakesafall2008.tumblr.com/post/140859330678/yo-what-about-its-2-am-but-youre-craving-cake

The sound of a crash and the fuck that followed had Adam scrambling out of bed. The left side of the bed was cold and empty, causing Adams concern to worsen. He all but ran out of the bedroom towards the commotion.

Expecting the worst, Adam was surprised to find the kitchen lights on with James on the tile floor nursing his foot.  

_‘James!? Are you okay?’_

James’ looked like a deer caught in headlights at Adams question

_‘Yeah! I-uh, I dropped something on my foot. I’ll be fine go back to bed,’_ his tone was panicked.

Adam came further into the kitchen and noticed the mess on the counters, in the sink, and now on the floor with James.

_‘James what the hell are you doing.’_

_'Nothing Adam, please go back to bed,’ James begged this time._

Adam crossed his arms, _'that’s where I would be if you weren’t out here making a mess.’_

James didn’t say anything, deciding to instead pick himself and the metal pan next to his leg off the floor.

_'Are you **cooking**? You’re gonna burn the place down this late!’_

_'I’m Adam and one time I fell asleep cooking at night when I was in college and there was a small fire,’_ James mocked.

Adam glared at James as he started to put away the bag of flour back into the cupboard.

_'No Adam wait, I’m not gonna fall asleep I’ve already had a cup of coffee to make sure I wouldn’t, I need to finish your birthday cake before you wake up!…oh…’ James face fell to a frown, 'I mean, what? Birthday Cake! Who’s birthday? I don’t know I was-uhh.’_

Adams face lit up at James’s fumble.

_'Are you really making me a birthday cake?’_

_'Well yeah, Lawrence told me to just buy one but I didn’t want to do that so Matt suggested I make one so Joel and Elyse helped me pick out a flavour…so really everyone has helped. I just wanted it to be perfect for the party tomorrow,’_ James and Adam both shared a startled look this time, _'fuck! You’re not supposed to know about the party. Goddamnit. Promise me you’ll play along okay? Everyone has put so much work into it the past few weeks and of course on the night before I ruin the surprise!’_

_'James, this is already more than I ever dreamed of for my birthday. Thank you so much.’_

Adam lifted his boyfriend’s chin to bring him into a short kiss. James pulled away and smiled softly.

_'Will you go to bed now and let me finish?’_

_'Are you kidding me!? No!’_

James ducked his head and was frowning again.

_'I just mean, James, you’re making a mess and I want you to get some sleep too before this party. You’ve all looked pretty tired this week and I can only assume it’s because of this birthday party. I’m gonna help you finish and then we’ll **both** go to sleep okay?’_


End file.
